


In Our Arms, You're Safe and Sound.

by KyliePaghan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rape and Spousal Abuse should be reported to the police. Please don't stand there and take it. This was written from a prompt;  <em>The new director on SPN is really weird. He singles Misha out, is cutting towards him, and is managing to actually bring Misha down and restrain his normally bouncy enthusiasm. He is also spending a lot of time in his trailer with Misha going over scenes. Curious, and worried, the J's decide to spy and find the guy abusing Misha! J2 to the rescue! They take Misha home to look after him, patch him up, and admit to him they've wanted to bring him into their relationship for a while. So they do. Happy ending (if they reassure Misha by saying 'we've got you,' etc I'd love it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Arms, You're Safe and Sound.

“Cut! Okay let’s try another scene. One without Misha, please.” Jensen heard their new director call out. He was so happy this guy was only going to be around until Kripke and Singer came back. This director was harsh, always had something to complain about. His favorite person to cut down seemed to be Misha. And honestly, Jensen was getting fed up with it.

“Jared, he’s doing it _again_.” Jensen whispered harshly to his boyfriend, elbowing him in the side to get his attention.

“That’s just how he is, Jen. He cuts us down too.” Jared said, looking up from his script and over at the conversation going on between the director and a worn out looking Misha. He scrunched up his face into a confused frown as he watched them. “Did Misha get any sleep last night?”

“Supposedly. I don’t think the director let him go home last night.” Jensen thought a minute then turned towards Jared. “Can he come home with us tonight,? He looks thinner and more tired than I’ve ever seen him.” He asked, pulling a pleading pout that he knew Jared wouldn’t be able to deny.

Jared looked at him, sighed, then nodded. “I guess, but I’m not cooking. I cooked last night.” He smiled and leaned over to kiss Jensen’s cheek before getting up to go do some of his scenes. “Keep an eye on our darling!” Jared called over his shoulder.

Jensen blushed, knowing he was talking about Misha. Darling little Misha, the same little Misha that Jensen wanted to bring into his and Jared’s relationship, if only for one night. He sighed and watched as Misha slunk off to his trailer, head hung low. It broke his heart to see little happy-go-lucky, bouncy Misha look like someone had kicked his puppy to death. Jensen stood, completely sick of seeing one of his friends so low, and walked over to him. He felt Misha start as he gently grasped his shoulder. He almost, _almost_ pulled the smaller actor into a hug at the look of utter defeat and sadness in his eyes. “You’re coming home with me and Jared tonight. I’m cooking, so you can’t say no.” Jensen demanded simply, in a tone leaving no room for argument.

“I can’t Jen. I’ve gotta work on my lines more and see if I can get this crap right.” Misha said after a minute of looking up at Jensen and over his shoulder. “I..I just can’t. Maybe some other time though, okay?” And with that, Misha turned and headed off towards his trailer again.

Jensen visibly deflated. Misha had never turned down a meal to work and it hurt his feelings, especially after saying that he was cooking the meal. He’ll have to talk to Jared when they get a break together. Which was soon, Jensen knew the director was getting hungry. He only knew that because the jerk hadn’t left his chair all day. He started slightly when Richard cam up behind him.

“There’s something going on with him and you know it. Go fix it.” Richard nudged Jensen’s shoulder with his own. “Go find out what’s wrong with your ‘darling’.” He added and just like he was actually Gabriel, Richard was gone again. Jensen looked around, seeing if he could spot him amongst the workers but gave up shortly afterwards, the guy was just too short to notice, when Jared joined him again.

“What’d he say, Jen?” Jared asking, slipping his hand into Jensen’s, smiling. He wasn’t worried about what someone would say, pretty much everyone knew they where together. If they didn’t they had to have been blind or just didn’t care. It’s not like Jared was secretive about being with Jensen, and Jen never acted like he minded PDA, so hey, who’s going to stop them from holding hands?

“He said no. That he had to work on his lines. Which is a major load of bullshit. Something’s going on Jay, and I don’t like what it’s doing to our Mish.” Jensen turned to face Jared, his face tinting red with anger. “Something’s wrong with my Misha and he won’t even come to me about it.”

Jared reached over and pulled the smaller actor into a hug. “Alright, calm down. We’ll figure out if something’s wrong, but let’s go get some lunch. We’ll talk to him later about everything.” He kissed Jensen’s forehead and laced their fingers together, then smiled and began to walk off towards the cafeteria.  
  


* * *

 

Misha flinched as his trailer door was slammed open. “I believe you’re losing your touch, Misha Collins. Do you know how complicated it is to film someone who can’t do their part right? It’s so stressful.” Derek, their current director, said. Misha definitely did not like this guy, but Eric and Robert wouldn’t be back for another week and he had to deal with this. No matter how much he didn’t like that Derek abused his power or him.

“It’s hard to get the part right when I can’t talk right.” Misha said meekly. He didn’t want to make the other mad by smart mouthing, but he had to defend himself a little. He still had some self respect after all.

“If you didn’t talk back to me, I wouldn’t have to hurt you. All the fault is yours, and yours alone.” He looked down at Misha, who was sitting on his little couch that fit perfectly in his trailer. “I don’t see Jensen talking back to Jared, do you?”

“They love each other. Their relationship is different. They trust each other and tell each other everything so they never talk back to each other.” Misha replied, looking up at Derek. He regretted the words as soon as they slipped out of his mouth. He braced himself for the retaliation he knew was coming. It didn’t take much to set Derek off.

“Oh, so you don’t love me? You don’t trust me?” Anger flared inside the director. “I’ve done a lot for you Collins. The reason I haven’t cut you out of any scenes in the episode or put you in your place in front of everyone is because I trust you to be good. I trust you Misha.” He bent over to look Misha in the eyes and snorted. “You’re so pathetic.”

“I am not!” Misha replied back, raising his voice a little. “I am not pathetic! You’re the only one that thinks so.” He wasn’t able to move fast enough before Derek’s hand connected with his cheek. He felt his own teeth sink into his bottom lip and he whimpered slightly at the taste of blood filling his mouth.

“Look at what you’ve done, Collins. Why did you even think that raising your voice at me would help your situation any?” Derek straightened up and rubbed the back of his hand that was currently a bright red.

“That’s not my fault. I didn’t do anything wrong.” Misha said softly, cradling his cheek in his hand. He licked his lip and winced as he felt the sting of the cut.

“You made me slap you Misha. You know I don’t like hitting you, but you always act out.” Derek answered. “You always do this.” He leaned down and placed his hand over the actor’s. “I’m sorry.” There was absolutely no feeling behind his words and he knew that, but Misha would always believe him because that’s just how he was.

“You’re not.” Misha stated softly while looking away from the director. “You never have been.”

Derek fumed. “Don’t tell me what I am. I said I was sorry, God damnit.” He snatched Misha up off the couch and pushed him towards the back room. “I suggest you make it up to me before I do something we’ll both regret.”

“No. I’m still sore from the other day.” Misha stumbled back a little then stood up straight. He was tired of Derek telling him what to do. He was his own man, he knew what he wanted and ‘making it up’ to Derek wasn’t something he wanted. Misha didn’t even want the man in his trailer.

He regretted ever getting involved with Derek when he was being shoved into the bed, face first with the director pushing his face into the pillow and undoing his pants. He struggled. He always did but he struggled more this time. Derek had never hit him before.

The right side of his body exploded in pain as the air was knocked out of him. “Stop moving. It’ll be over faster if you just give it like you normally do.” Misha had never really given it to Derek. He’d always just taken it from him.

He knew the pillow was going to be soaked with tears when Derek finally left. It always was.  
  


* * *

  
  
“I just wanna go check on him. It won’t take long, I promise.” Jensen pleaded with his boyfriend. “Just a quick peek to make sure he ate something.” He clasped his hands in front of his face and turned the puppy eyes around on Jared, poking out his lower lip slightly, in a pout. “It won’t take but, like, five seconds. Come on, please?”

“Jen, I’m sure he’s fine. He’s a big boy, he can handle himself.” Jared stated as he looked over at his lover. He recognized the expression on Jensen’s face and smirked. “Are you taking pointers from the director about the pout? ‘Cause that’s so not cool.” He smiled at how much Jensen truly worried about Misha and let out a mock sigh. “I guess. But just to check on him. Don’t forget you’ve got that scene with Jim in ten minutes.” He laughed softly as Jensen’s face perked up with a bright smile. “Now go check on him, quit standing around looking silly with _my_ pout on your face.” Jared leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead then turned to the set and walked away.

Jensen hopped up the steps to the shorter actor’s trailer happily, with a bright smile on his face, before knocking gently on the door. Even his knocks sounded cheery to him. Maybe it was because he was finally going to persuade Misha to take a day off and let Jared and himself take care of the smaller male. He really wanted to take Misha home and make him dinner, maybe let Jared use his magic hands to give him a real good full body massage, let him stay over with them just so he could see Misha in a pair of his pajama pants and one of Jared’s old shirts, and maybe snuggle in between the two men.

Jensen felt a little put off when the other actor had yet to come to the door, so he knocked again. After a few minutes of just standing there, looking silly, he checked the knob and noticed that it was unlocked. His brow furrowed a bit, but ignored the question lingering in his mind. Misha always locked his trailer door, said it kept out ‘unwanted distractions‘. He stepped into the trailer slowly, peeking his head in before stepping in completely. “Mish?” He called softly, not knowing if maybe he had laid down and finally fell asleep. “Misha? You here?”

A muffled noise from the back room of the trailer made Jensen stop dead in his tracks. He would be extremely angry with himself if he actually had woken Misha up from a nap. The poor guy needed it after the hell of a week he’s had on set, the dark circles under his eyes had been getting darker since they had gotten the new director and all Jensen could assume was the jerk had been making Misha work harder and harder.

He stepped cautiously to the back room, trying to be quiet so as not to disturb the smaller male. He nudged the door open and poked his head into the room with a small smile on his lips. The sight he saw made his smile fall and his blood run cold.

There, in the middle of Misha’s bed, was Misha, with a busted lip, torn pants, and drops of blood mixed with spunk drying on the bed. Jensen couldn’t move, couldn’t even breathe. But the worst part was that he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t blink, drop his eyes, or move forward to cover the half-naked, bleeding man in front of him.

Misha made another soft noise in the back of his throat and attempted to pull his pants up. That’s when Jensen noticed that he’d been staring at Misha for too long. His body lurched forward towards the bed, pulling his jacket off in the process, and covered the smaller man with it. He smoothed the black, unruly hair back and cooed softly against Misha’s temple only to be smacked, kicked at, and pushed away.

“No! No, no, no! Go away.” Misha hollered at Jensen. “No, I said no. No more, please…”

“Misha?! Mish, it’s me! It’s Jensen. Calm down, tell me what happened.” Jensen demanded, reaching out for the small actor again. He let out a little noise as Misha flew back into his arms, knocking him back against the headboard. “Misha, what the hell happened?” Jensen asked, frantically, smoothing his hands down Misha’s back and sides. He jumped a little when Misha cried out at a gentle touch on his right side. He softly pulled up the shirt and gasped softly, feeling the stinging prick of tears. “Misha, what happened to you?” He asked softly. His voice sounded broken to his own ears.

“H-he just...I said no…Not at f-first but it hurt and I d-didn’t want it…I said no. I did, I swear…B-but he just…” Misha sobbed dryly before bursting into tears. He clung to Jensen’s jacket, fisting his hands in the soft, worn leather and pushed his face into into his thin shirt. “I swear I did…”

Jensen yanked his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Jared’s number. “Jare…Misha, he’s…oh Jared, please come to his trailer. Please hurry.” Jensen said, frantically, in to the speaker. He hung up before hearing Jared’s reply and wrapped both arms back around Misha. “Jared’s on his way. Calm down, Mish. He’ll handle things. He’ll know what to do.” He cooed softly into Misha’s dark hair.

Jared stared at his phone for a few seconds before breaking out into a run towards Misha’s trailer. Jensen had never sounded so distressed before and it scared him that something could be so wrong that would make his lover sound like that. He sound like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Jared tripped up the stairs to the small actor’s trailer and threw open the door. “Jensen?!” He called out. He turned to the back room and hurried back there after hearing soft voices. He pushed open the door slowly and immediately moved forward to move onto the bed beside Jensen and a battered Misha. He pulled them both towards him, hearing Jensen and Misha’s soft sobs. “Oh my God…” He whispered softly, running a hand down the smallest actor’s back. “Shh, Misha. We’ve got you. Me and Jensen have got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hated writing abused!Misha. Ugh. I feel like such a shit for it. This was written when I first started writing fic, years ago.


End file.
